New Discovery
by SetsunaNoroi
Summary: A fiction for HopelessQuixotic. Vlad finds out some things about Danny that confuse him, but not enough for him to know he needs to act on it. Rated T for implied sexual situations.


Okay, I could go on and on about how this is so late and I shouldn't have put it off for so long, but the truth is, you've all heard this song form me and I think it's getting as annoying to you as the Hamster Dance. Yeah, you still listen, but you kinda wish for it to be over with the hope something good will be following if you don't change the radio station.

Well, hopefully your wishes have been answered. This is a one shot that I owe a writer from Deviant Art called HopelessQuixotic. She requested a sort of continuation of her own work where Danny is having some clone fun all while fantasizing about Vlad. Honestly, I had written it already, but it died with my old computer. Looks like I'll just have to rewrite it.

Oh, and I don't own Danny Phantom. Big surprise. So please don't sue.

New Discovery

Vlad Masters was not anything if not a man of routine. He was organized almost to a fault, being where he needed to be, when he needed to be there. He liked to keep things organized, plan out his life, and the making sure things went the way he wanted required some pattern. A little spying on Danny here, a little making allegiances with other ghosts there. It was all relatively normal and comfortable to him.

Of course, his habits had not ended, even when a lot of his reasons for them had. The disaster that had come with the comet had cooled his desires in a way the years alone had not. He'd had to accept the simple truth. Maddie did not want him, and never would If anything, he had ensured that. But sadly, it didn't stop him from continuing anyway, simply because it was his nature.

He continued for Danny really. Even with his mother out of the picture, the boy was still fun to hassle. The battles were still fierce, and spying on the boy was so easy it was laughable. Why he never thought to check to make sure his house was not bugged, Vlad would never understand. He would have thought having an enemy like Vlad, the little halfa would be more paranoid.

It was odd, but Vlad was very proud of the boy. He watched him grow and change, and while Vlad knew he would never be his father, he knew he had a part of what Danny had become. Whether the child wanted to admit or not. He was honest and decent, a true hero for the people that needed him, yet sharp enough to know he could not follow rules that his enemies would not. He was the perfect mixture of light and dark, and the older halfa enjoyed being a part of his life. It was all that was worth it anymore.

He thought he knew the boy. He thought he had watched him enough, had learned everything about him there was to know. It had been a long time since Danny had surprised him, but he had not minded. This was their new routine now, their new dance. The battles weren't for anything in particular, just for the chance to be in contact with him. Vlad only spied because there was really nothing else to do. It wasn't as if the footage ever produced anything he didn't already know about the boy.

At least, that's what he thought.

Vlad didn't take to watching Danny at night. The boy would always either be studying, getting ready for patrols, or just taking the time he needed to sleep. Unless he was out and about fighting off ghosts, after hours was actually relatively normal when it concerned the ghost boy. It seemed even Danny had to be painfully boring at times. But Vlad should have known better, should have remembered from his own teenaged years that the night was really when a person that young was really alive. They played, experimented… fantasized.

He hadn't meant to see it. Even as low as Vlad would admit that he was, as much as he would sometimes twist the truth to his advantage, it was something he would insist on until the day he died. The feed had just been left on when Vlad had left his lab that night. It had been an accident, and a complete coincidence that he had come back, hours later in order to try and find a stock folder he had misplaced somehow and thought by retracing his steps, it would be easier to find.

He had never meant to see Daniel in the darkness of his room, making love… literally to himself. Really. He swore.

The sight had been enrapturing, though he had not known why at first. Seeing Danny move, writhe on his bed as he begged for more captured Vlad's attention as easily as any action he had ever done had. He felt guilt though, a small pang in his chest that even he should not be watching this. It was something the boy had a right to privacy to.

His hand was just at the off switch, ready to cut off the power and try to forget what he had seen when he heard one word that made it feel as if his whole world had just shattered to pieces.

"Vlad…"

Daniel, his play enemy, the bright little star of a hero to the world, the one who had saved the world so many times people were starting to lose count, was panting in his bed and crying out for his arch nemesis? While he never had an illusion about him having any sort of innocence about him, even this was sort of surprising for him. But should it have really been?

The truth was, the younger halfa was still a teenager. Teenagers did stupid things, got attracted to things that made no sense and acted on impulse. For all he knew, this could have been the first time Danny had ever spoken his name. It could be a passing fancy for all he knew.

Of course, Vlad should have just assumed that was it and forgotten about it. He should have gone to bed and forgotten the sight of Daniel's sweaty and needy face as he begged for himself to take him harder. He should have stopped staring at the screen so intently, as if he blinked it would stop. He should have done anything but sit down and let himself enjoy the show.

But then, he thought with an amused chuckle, Vlad was not the type of person who followed the rules and do what he should do. And apparently, neither was Danny. At least, not in this way.

It continued on like that for a while. Weeks went by and Danny's actions never changed. Vlad was actually surprised and impressed with the boy's imagination and endurance. He certainly seemed devoted to this particular little fantasy and he really did not mind being the boy's main affection at all, even if he didn't know why he was.

For the longest time he had just thought it was just some kind of game to the younger man. A way to relieve tension. Just a harmless sexual fantasy. He had never thought Danny actually would have loved him, even with what he did to himself every night. After all, what was there to really love about him. Maddie had certainly never thought there was anything to him that was worth any sort of affection. Even when Vlad watched the boy every night, the thought that this was out of some need that was emotional as well as physical never occurred to him.

It only proved that he was a fool though. Seemed to be a running theme for him.

He had never expected to see Danny crying after one of these sessions of his. But the tears streaking down his face was unmistakable, as were the words coming out of his clone's lips.

"Someday you'll have him. And you'll love each other and be together, forever."

Danny had just confessed his love to what was barely more to empty air, not even knowing he was being watched, not knowing that Vlad had been watching for weeks now. He was hurting, and the pain on his face seemed to cut the older man open. His desire to watch the boy in his most sensual time, and the boy thought he was not loved?

Vlad nearly slapped his forehead. How could he possibly know? Danny had no idea he was being watched, no idea he had been putting on shows every night. He didn't know the older halfa had watched so hungrily, longing for the day to be over just so he could see the boy so open.

Vlad realized this time, it was his own stupid fault. Of course, he didn't know Danny loved him either, so maybe they were both fools.

Of course, he was in no way the type of man to sit back and just let things unfold their own way. Now that he knew the truth, it would have been idiotic not to act on it.

He was in Danny's bedroom in mere moments. The teen jumped in shock, flaring up with ecto energy within moments of the intrusion before he was grabbed and kissed suddenly. A token struggle was put up, but it didn't last long, and Vlad had a feeling it had more to do with confusion than any desire to get his enemy off of him. He let go of the boy after a few minutes, figuring he might as well explain his actions, such as they were.

"Wh-what?" Danny asked, clearly flabbergasted. Vlad only chuckled and shook his head. The boy was adorable, especially when he looked so lost and bewildered. It was a look that truly suited him.

"Let's just say I'm approving of your recent use of your imagination," he replied before pushing him down to the bed with a feral grin. "Now, why don't you tell me where to start physically, and we can finish with talking later."

He saw Danny blush, obviously flustered, but the grin on his face showed that he was no doubt pleased with the turn of events, even if they were a bit sudden. Vlad only kissed him again, reminding him that the request was a limited time offer and he had better think of something soon, or he would just have to guess and improvise.

Soon the boy was moaning and writhing all over again, begging with lust dripping from his voice like honey, and Vlad decided he very much liked a live show rather than on film.

End

Ha. A bit silly and corny of an ending, but hey, I'm allowed occasionally just to feed my inner need of senseless slashy fluff. I was considering writing out a full sex scene to go with this, but I figure this is fine. Now you can just imagine them doing whatever you want! Yay!

Anyway, if this pleased you, review and let me know. If not, well review anyway if you don't mind? I'm always open to critiques.


End file.
